


Multi Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: David Maddox is a normal guy who had his heart broken a few years before. Then one night he met Kitty Weng. And his life changed in ways that he both loved and at times struggled to understand.





	Multi Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done this before. Not even with the one story that has taken some of my own experiences as inspiration. (Amniasa Love) But this story had gotten stuck in my head for a while now. But I don't think that I would have ever had the courage to post it if I hadn't met someone very dear to me. So I'd like to thank you, "sis". You have helped me become a better writer and have given me encouragement when I needed it most. Thank you very much.

Hi, my name is David Maddox And I was at the bar one night. My friends wanted me to get out on the town for one night. They knew that I hadn’t dated someone in a long time. Some of them had thought that I was a virgin because they hadn’t seen me date anyone. This couldn’t be farther from the truth. I had dated someone long ago. She was my first. My first kiss. My first love. And my first lover. But she had left me for her gym instructor. Which devastated me. I never thought I was going to overcome it.

But I had to put up with the constant find a girl dude comments from my friends. I was getting us to them by now but I never let them bother me much. But this last week was the hardest every year since she left me. It was the anniversary of when we had first met in High School. She was the transfer student. Her hair flowing in the breeze as she walked into the classroom. It was like all those movies that everyone found gag-worthy or idealistic. But for me it was true.

After that day she was a constant companion. Doing almost everything together. I thought our love would never end. Until she left that note on the fridge one day. It was a simple note. It had one word on it: __“Goodbye.”__  It wasn’t until later that I had found out that she had been cheating on me with her gym instructor. But I did get a little sense of satisfaction. I had heard not that long ago that the guy she had left me for had left her high and dry for another instructor.

Part of me hoped that she would return now. That was all until I saw her. She was a beautiful Asian-American woman. She looked like she was having a great time with her friends. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. My friends noticed this and set something up. They ordered her a drink and said it was from me. She came over to me like I had been thinking about all night long.

“Hi I’m Kitty Meng,” she said with a smile like a movie star. I couldn’t believe that she was actually talking to me. “D-David Maddox,” I said stumbling over my words. She smiled at me. “I guess you deal with this type of thing before then?” I asked trying to regain my footing with her. __Why I’m I so tongue tied I wasn’t this bad with Ashley?__ I asked myself.

It was true. When I had met Ashley I was calm cool and collected. Like she was always going to be mine. But right now for the first time in my life, I felt like I was asking the head cheerleader out to the prom wearing my Captain Marvelous costume that I had worn to the last comic book convention I had been too. But she was actually smiling at me like she loved every little thing that I did.

“You mean guys that stumble over their words because they feel like they are talking to the head cheerleader? Yeah,” she said with a smile. The two of us spent the next three hours just talking to each other. I was falling in love with her with every word that she said. I couldn’t believe that she was still there and laughing at my jokes. And going by the looks of her she was really enjoying her time too.

That’s when I did the one thing that was on my mind all this time. I leaned and kissed her. It was light and sweet. The type that is the perfect first kiss. She welcomed my mouth as she started to kiss me back. “S-Shall we get out of here?” I asked breaking the kiss hoping that she was going to come home with me and that this was going to be the beginning of our life together. She looked torn somehow. Like she both wanted to go with me and that she was worried about something else.

“Y-Yes,” she said after a few seconds of what could only be an inner monolog. The part of her that wanted this night to continue won in the end. And I was doing my inner happy dance. For the first time since that bitch left me I was going to be in the arms of a woman that I had fallen in love within just a matter of hours.

The two of us rushed out of there and grabbed a cab to my apartment. Almost the whole time we were kissing. She had even slipped me her tongue once or twice. The two of us were lost in our passion for one another. “I bet we gave that cabby something to talk about for a while?” I said with a smile as we entered my apartment she giggled and went back in for another kiss as she jumped into my arms.

I carried her to the bedroom kissing her the entire time. I never wanted this kiss to end. It was perfect. The two of us were naked in a flash. And she was on her back on my bed as I climbed in between her legs and with a smile, I thrust inside of her. It was so perfect. Like the two of us were made for each other. It didn’t take long for the two of us to get where we wanted to go. But I wanted more and so did she. And when we finally came together the two of us passed out in the rumpled bed. Both happy and in the arms of the one person that we both knew was the one.

*   *   *

A few hours later I woke up to something I didn’t expect. Kitty was sucking my cock with a vigor that had rarely been met before. “Fuck baby what are you doing?” I asked with a slight smile. I couldn’t believe that she was still horny. “I need cum. And this is where to get it right?” she asked in a seductive voice and gave me a wink. There was something off about her right now. I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“But you need to let a guy rest a little more before you can get more. You can take a lot of a guy.” I said with a smile. This had the opposite effect on her than I had hoped. “But I need cum,” she said lunging forward and gave me a kiss. She was clearly trying to get me hard. But it had the opposite effect for me as well. “Who are you?” I asked this naked woman that looked like the woman that I had fallen head over heels for the night before.

“I’m Kitty silly,” she said trying to head in for another kiss. But this time trying to force herself on to me more. “You are not Kitty. I don’t know who you are. Or what the hell is going on here? But you are not Kitty Meng.” I said getting up out of bed looking at this woman that had been sucking my cock just seconds before. “Fine. I’m going to find a real man that can give me the cum that I want,” she said in a huff.

“You aren’t going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my Kitty,” I said to her blocking the door so she couldn’t leave. That’s when she started to do the oddest thing. She started to giggle like she was a school girl. “Was Candy being a perv again?” she asked out of the blue still giggling her sweet head off. “Huh?” I asked. “I’m not surprised by your confusion silly billy,” she said with a sing a song voice.

She was acting like she was a different woman again. “What’s your name cutie?” she asked with a smile. “D-David,” I said unsure of what was going on. “Hi David,” she said skipping over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. She was different too. What had tipped me off that whoever had been sucking my cock was a different woman was her kiss. It was not the kiss of the woman that I had fallen in love with. It had more lust than love. And this was different still. It was like she WAS that sweet cheerleader that I had thought about. It was too sweet and innocent for its own good.

“I’m Lacy,” she said with a smile. “Lacy? What the hell is going on?” I asked her. “Kitty Weng isn’t the only one in this head of ours,” she said with a smile. “What?” I asked her unsure of what to say. “We have DID or disassociative identity disorder,” she said with a simple smile like she was explaining the score of a game. “You mean she...you...have multiple personalities?” I asked looking at her.

“That is exactly right sweetie. I’m Lacy. They both say I’m too sweet for my own good. But I just think that they need to lighten up and have some fun. Life is great isn’t it?” she said with a smile. I could see what “they” were talking about. It was like this woman had walked into a sugar factory and all the sugar got stuck to her. “Then who was the one that woke me up with a blow job and demanded cum?” I asked her.

“Like I said that’s Candy. She is always after sex. She can’t get enough. And if she gets turned down she will find the nearest man or woman that will have her.” Lacy said with a smile as she climbed up on the bed and started to jump up and down. “And Kitty?” I asked looking at her. “That’s the quote-unquote real one of us. And she hadn’t let a guy get this close to us in a loooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggg time,” she said with a smile a giggling as she had fun jumping up and down. Then it was like a switch was flipped again and she stopped jumping.

She looked around to see herself standing on the bed with me by the door. I could tell that this was Kitty. The woman that I fell in love with last night. “Damn it,” she said as she started to cry. She jumped off the bed and looked like she was going to run from this room in tears. In fact, she tried to do just that but I wasn’t going to let her run from me. “Where are you going?” I asked looking at her.

“I need to get out of here,” she said as the tears started to fall. “Why?” I asked her. “Because they spoil everything,” she said crying. That’s when I kissed her again. The same kiss that made me fall in love with her the night before. It was full of passion and love. She even slipped me her tongue again. She couldn’t believe that I was kissing her again. She thought that when she found herself on the bed that they had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her. But here I was kissing her as if nothing mattered but this kiss.

“I don’t care what I have to do. I don’t care what problems I have to deal with. I don’t care how many women are in there. All I know is that I fell in love with you Kitty. I need you in my life. And in my bed.” I said with a smile breaking the kiss. What I had told Candy was true. But I felt like I not only did I have to make love to her again. But that I was meant to make love to her one more time before we worked out what our first steps should be as a couple.

Kitty was crying again. But this time tears of joy as she jumped into my arms again and I cared her to the bed for another round of lovemaking but somehow it was better and more passionate than it had been the night before. And she knew that she didn’t have to worry about what her mental friends did. She was never going to lose the man that was buried deep inside of her.


End file.
